femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracy Dunhill (Get Smart)
Tracy Dunhill (Geraldine Brooks), was a KAOS agent who appeared in the Get Smart episode, Kiss of Death (Season 2, 1966). Tracy was the head of a division called the 'Daughters of KAOS.' Seeking revenge for the death of her father. We first see Tracy being abducted by a group of thugs outside a restaurant. Agent Maxwell Smart is enjoying a coffee in a nearby outside cafe, and springs to her defense. Before the police can arrive to question her, she leaves in her limo. Next we see Tracy at her residence enjoying a swinger party. Victor Slade, the Head of KAOS for Washington, D.C. is also at her party and questions her of the plan to eliminate Agent Smart. She explains that she will use her poison lipstick and kissing him. She shows her ruthlessness by trying this out on Caine, one of the other KAOS agents who assisted in the fake kidnapping. Of course Caine falls to the floor dead. Later, Tracy appears at Smart's apartment and invites him to come to her party the following night. Smart along with the Chief and Agent 99 show up at the party. Tracy promises to give Smart a surprise at the midnight hour. She also announces to everyone, that the party's theme is a New Years Eve party, eventhough the date is months away. Smart locates Agent 13 hiding in a couch in the study, and after some prodding figures out that Tracy plans to kill him at midnight. At the stroke of midnight, Smart motions to Tracy to join him in the study. On her way to the room, she is surprised by a party goer who embraces her and gives her a kiss. The man is poisoned and slumps dead to the ground as Tracy brushes past him. Inside the study, Tracy gives Smart a kiss, and he drops to the ground supposedly dead. Slade comes into the study and Tracy proclaims that she was successful in killing Smart. As the two turn to leave the room, Smart gets up and is pointing a gun at them. After asking Smart how he didn't die, Smart explains that he used the "Old Plastic Lips" trick. At the end of the episode, Smart tells the Chief and Agent 99 that CONTROL's lawyers have enough evidence to send Tracy to prison for a very long time, for two counts of manslaughter and one of kissing with a deadly weapon. Like Dr Cassandra Spellcraft in Batman, she was something of a middle-aged swinger, who enjoyed doing lots of cringe-worthy groovy dancing at parties. She was also very ruthless, killing one of her own men. Gallery screenshot_9189.png screenshot_9191.png screenshot_9192.png screenshot_9193.png screenshot_9194.png screenshot_9196.png screenshot_9197.png screenshot_9198.png screenshot_9200.png screenshot_9202.png screenshot_9203.png screenshot_9204.png screenshot_9205.png screenshot_9207.png screenshot_9208.png screenshot_9209.png screenshot_9211.png screenshot_9212.png screenshot_9213.png screenshot_9214.png screenshot_9215.png screenshot_9216.png screenshot_9217.png screenshot_9218.png|Tracy is shocked and dismayed to find Smart alive and pointing a gun at her. screenshot_9219.png|Before being taken away to jail, Tracy asks how Smart survived her poison. screenshot_9222.png|Smart explains the "Old false lips trick" to his prisoners. Category:1960s Category:Assassin Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Limousine Rider Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Spy Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:The Vamp Category:Fate: Arrested